His Soul Mate
by OhItsKari
Summary: A new girl at Hogwarts, an independent soul, and a sister unknown to every student at Hogwarts,who doesn't want her feelings. What happens when the 1 person Harry wants to save doesn't want his help?What happens when a soul mate is found?


  
Being a Malfoy was not easy and she knew it. Not only because her father hated her, but because she was always the servant daughter she hated her father. Her mother didn't hate her, but she didn't pay any attention to her either. But soon everyone would know her power and the restraint that she had to hold on to, to live a normal life; well as normal as you can get while being a Malfoy and the daughter of a deatheater and the sister of a pain in the arse. 

A Little Background:  
Aurora Malfoy was born on August 10, 1990 in London,England to Lucias Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. She was also the sister of 10 month old Draco Malfoy, because of this they were always in the same grade.  
Aurora, unlike her family, does not care about blood traits, status, or money. She only cares about herself. Even though her family usually makes fun of her because they know that she would socialize with anyone which they find atrocious she doesn't care.  
She has been going to Veresta Magic Academy since she was 11 while Draco was going to Hogwarts, but recently Verestaa has kicked her out for outrageous behavior. In an attempt to keep Aurora away from Malfoy Death eater business(because they are about 80 sure she would tell the ministry) Lucias has sent her to Hogwarts with her brother which he is not handeling well.  
Aurora got out of the carriage that had brought her to Hogwarts in long black robes with a hair piece that held up a veil to cover her face. The first years had already entered and she was running late. She opened the doors of the Great Hall and walked in as everyone stopped eating and stared at the girl dressed in all black.  
"Who are you?" asked McGonagall standing from her seat.  
"Why Professor I'm astonished you don't know one of your own students," she replied vaguely.  
"Oh Aurora is that you?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Yes," she answered as she looked around at all the students still gaping.  
"Do you have an eye problem or am I just that gorgeous," Aurora said loudly as Dumbledore chuckled.  
"No need to be mean about it," spoke a boy with an Irish accent.  
"I'm not mean and I'm not concerned on what you or anyone thinks about me. I am here to study magic and the fact that you think I'm ignorant will not change the fact that I will become a great witch and I will follow my own destiny. Get it, got it, good," she exclaimed as she heard a few murmurs.  
"Now now Aurora it was only a question," declared Dumbledore looking at a now startled Seamus Finigan.  
"I don't care," she stated as she walked to the front of the room where the teachers were.  
"Am I going to be sorted or not?" she questioned staring through the black veil.  
"Oh of coarse. Bring The Sorting Hat!" Dumbledore yelled. Soon a stool was placed out and the hat was brought. As she sat on the stool she saw him, her brother, the one who she hated so much. Soon she was brought out of her thoughts by the speaking of the hat.  
"Hmmmm very peculiar. I see...very determined, a loner, sly, witty, verrrrry intelligent, clever, I see. Where should I put you?" he said aloud. The murmurs of the room got louder with curiosity.  
"I know...Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled as one of the tables erupted into cheering.  
"Outrageous!" yelled Malfoy as he got up from his seat.  
"What do you want Draco?!" Aurora yelled as the room got quiet again.  
"What do I want?! What do I want?! I don't know, maybe I want to know how my sister got into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. You know dad isn't going to be happy. Not to mention everyone else!" he declared. Everyone in The Great Hall looked at each other. Not only shocked that Malfoy had a sister, but the fact that she wasn't a Slytherin was a shock too.  
"Okay Draco, One I don't give a rat's arse about what father or everyone else thinks, feels, says,or does. Two you're the one who just announced it to everyone here. Three I don't care what house I'm in as long as I achieve what I want I don't give a damn about you, father, mother, or anyone else on your mind, and four we may be of the same blood, but I will never call you brother because as far as I'm concerned you are no brother of mine," she declared and she walked out.  
"What are you all staring at?!" yelled Malfoy as he walked out of The Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
"Albus don't you think you should talk to them?" asked McGonagall.  
"No. This is a lesson they must learn on their own time."

The next day Aurora got up and dressed herself in jeans, a white tank top, and a blue hoodie seeing as how they didn't have classes until the next day. Today all the students from 3rd years to 7th years were allowed to go to Hogsmead and since she was in her 4th year she decided to go.  
"Aurora!" yelled Malfoy as she exited Honeydukes. She turned around slowly.  
"What?!" she yelled back as a few students turned and stared.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned.  
"I know I'm walking away now," she stated walking over to the near by park.  
"Don't walk away from me!" he yelled once again. Aurora began running and while she was running by an abandoned shed she was pulled in. She heard Draco run by and then, she began searching for a light when the shed was illumnated. There standing was a black haired boy with a scar who she knew very well to be Harry Potter.  
"Why'd you help me?" she asked knowing very well that Harry Potter was Draco's enemy, but she never really knew this boy.  
"I thought you needed it," he stated.  
"Well you were wrong," she said opening the door and walking out half way, "but thanks anyway," she finished and she walked away smiling.  
As she walked away she could feel his eyes on her back and to tell you the truth she liked it.

That night she was sitting in her room when she heard someone knocking at her door. It was Cho Chang.  
"Hello," Aurora said staring at the chinese girl who was in blue pajamas.  
"Hi are you Aurora Malfoy?" she asked her.  
"By birth yes," she answered a bit curious to find out why she wanted to know.  
"Well I was wondering how it is that you can be a Malfoy and be nothing like your brother," she declared.  
"My brother is an idiot and as you can see I'm not," she explained with a bit of attitude.  
"Good answer. I'm Cho Chang," she greeted.  
"I know who you are, but that doesn't explain why you are here asking me about my personality," she exclaimed.  
"I came because I was curious," she told Aurora.  
"Curious about what?" she asked her back.  
"Whether or not you were nice or if you were a pain in the arse like your brother," she replied.  
"Well do I pass?" Aurora questioned.  
"Yeah I guess. I think this is going to be the start of a great friendship," she decided while Aurora smiled and nodded.

First Day of Classes

Aurora walked into her Potions class which she had with Gryffindor and Slytherin. It wasn't the best mixture, but it was an okay one. Her new best friend Cho was in another class so Aurora sat alone until her brother came in. He sat 2 seats behind her and she could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. Soon the rest of the class began to file in and Harry Potter sat next to her.  
"Hey Aurora," he whispered while Snape began lecturing.  
"Hello Harry," she said simply.  
"So are you mad that I helped you?" he asked her as he wrote down the assignment he was barely paying attention to.  
"No I'm not," she answered as Snape whacked his pointer on her desk.  
"Ms.Malfoy you may of been accustomed to talking to your classmate in Veresta, but here you will be quiet and pay attention to the person speaking!" he yelled at her.  
"I would pay attention if you weren't so boring," she said loudly back as a couple of students stared in shock.  
"Aurora just sit down," said Harry trying to get her to stop before she said anything that could get her in even more trouble.  
"You leave her alone!" yelled Draco getting up.  
"Oh shut up Draco!" Aurora screamed.  
"Aurora you are a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not fratanize with Gryffindors none the less Harry Potter! You will do good to remember that!" he declared. Aurora looked at him furiously.  
"I may be a Malfoy, but I am only one by force not choice! And further more I will talk to whom ever I want!" she retorted walking out of the class with Harry and his 2 friends close behind.  
"Aurora wait up!" yelled Harry to the girl Malfoy. Aurora stopped.  
"What?" she asked him looking at his friends.  
"Look I know your brother's an idiot, but you can't just stick up for yourself and then run away," he explained. Aurora kept staring at he people she did not know.  
"Not to be rude and I know your right, but who are these 2?" she asked not wanting to spill her feelings out to total strangers. She laughed to herself in her mind-like she would actually tell someone her feelings, even someone she knew very well. The only feeling she ever showed was anger and confidence and maybe kindness every now and then.  
"Oh sorry I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," said the curly haired brunette.  
"Oh so you're the 2 that every Ravenclaw girl is tired of waiting to see to get together," outbursted Aurora. Hermione and Ron blushed.  
"Anyway do you get what I'm trying to tell you?" asked Harry taking the conversation away from the blushing teens.  
"I understand just fine, but I can take care of myself and I don't need you to be my hero," she told him and she ran away. Harry was about to run after her when Hermione stopped him.  
"No Harry leave her alone. If you haven't noticed she's very independent. She will just keep on running away from you until you accept the fact that you won't be able to save her like you've save so many people before," she protested.

Aurora sat in her room deciding to not return to Snape's class, but wait until it was over so she could go to her 2nd class.  
The school was now packed due to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons coming. The ministry decided not to have The Triwizard Tournament due to the murmurs of Voldermort's return, but to keep tradition slightly alive the Yule Ball would happen.  
Aurora had slightly wanted Harry to ask her, but she knew that the fact that she was so independent would not have her getting a date to any ball and if he did ask her she didn't know if she should accept or not because if she didn't she would hurt herself and Harry, but if she did she would have to share her feelings and she would probably lose her confidence and fall to the power of her parents. The question to her was, was having a date like Harry for one night and letting him know her feelings be worth giving up herself to people she hated the most. Her head was saying no, but her heart was screaming yes.

Aurora's POV

Wait. Wait. I don't know what I'm saying. I don't even know him that well, but he seems so kind, strong and brave. No I can't let myself be drawn to him. I have to stay strong. If not at least not tell him my feelings seeing as how he'll probably reject them and think I'm crazy for liking him so much and not knowing him at all.

Regular POV

Aurora laid on her bed and stared at her ceiling thinking of how one boy she hardly knew could of had such a grand impact on her. Soon she left for her Charms class with Professor Flitwick.  
She entered the class rather angry that it was with Gryffindors and Slytherins once again, but she couldn't miss another class. The one problem though was that Harry was also in that class and she knew he would try to talk to her. So in an attempt to stop it she sat next to Crabbe. The whole class was filled with chit chat about what pastry was better with tea and with malt whisky. Aurora had never been so bored in her life. After Charms she had a free period which she decided to spend in the library thinking. She entered the library only to find Harry and Ron studying so she quickly left without letting them see her. Once she walked about 5 minutes she ran into George Weasley.  
"Oh hello you must be the ever so popular Aurora Malfoy," he said with a grin.  
"Yes I am and if you actually think you were going to trick me by changing my quill for a mistake quill I think your mistaken," she said knowing Fred was behind her.  
"Wow you're good," said Fred as he leaned up against the wall.  
"Thank you," she said without feeling.  
"Okay so I guess we'll just see you later," spoke George as him and his brother walked away. Then, it hit her. If she had a date for the Yule Ball she would have to reject any other invitations, mainly Harry's.  
"Uh George," she said while he turned around. She decided to ask him seeing as how Fred had already asked Katie Bell.  
"Yes," he said questionably.  
"Would you like to be my date for the yule ball?" she questioned with full confidence.  
"Uh I would, but I'm kind of going with someone," he answered a bit sad that he had to let her down, but all Aurora did was smile.  
"Okay then," she told him and she walked away with her head up high.  
It was the night of the ball and Aurora was dressed in an aqua blue dress with aqua blue heels and jewlrey. Her blonde hair was in a nice braid with her bangs out. She had debated whether she should go without a date or not and came to the conclusion that she'd rather be the leader of a decision and not hide in her room. She got to the ball and everyone stared at her. Aurora quickly saw that Harry was with Parvati. She felt a little sting in her heart, but she brushed it off as nerves of everyone staring at her.  
It had been and hour and she had already danced with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas-Gryffindors; Kevin Marshkod and Francis Eledin-Durmstrangs; Stewart Ackerly and Terry Boot-Raven Claws; and Justin Finch Fletchley-a Hufflepuff. She noticed that Harry was sitting alone with Ron because their dates had left.  
"Hey Harry. Hey Ron," she greeted.  
"Hey," Harry said in a low sad voice.  
"Are you okay?" she asked sitting next to him.  
"Fine," he said fiercely. Aurora felt a bit angry about the way Harry was acting towards her.  
"Oh okay. Well I'm going to get back to dancing with Justin," she told them.  
"I thought your date was George," interjected Ron. Aurora looked at him.  
"Well I asked him, but he said he already had a date so I came alone," she explained and she walked away to Justin.  
"I thought you said George was her date," spoke Ron.  
"Well George said she asked him, but I guess I never paid attention to the part about him rejecting her," exclaimed Harry.

Aurora's Room

She had left early from The Ball because she was tired. Cho had left too and they were sitting in The Ravenclaw Common Room talking.  
"So I heard you asked George to the Yule Ball," declared Cho who also didn't know of the rejection.  
"And I heard Harry asked you," stated Aurora.  
"Yeah, but I said no," she exclaimed.  
"And George said no," she told her.

The next day Aurora walked into Potions class and sat down in the back so she could think.  
"Hey Aurora," greeted Harry.  
"Hey," she said not really wanting for him to sit next to her.  
"Can I sit here?" he asked the one question she didn't want to hear.  
"Uh I'd rather you didn't," she confessed.  
"Why not?" he asked a bit hurt.  
"Because I don't need you sitting next to me," she explained. Harry walked away and as much as he was hurting Aurora was hurting more.

A Week Later-Hogsmeade Trip

It was the trip to Hogsmeade and Aurora decided to stay at the school to think. She sat in an empty class room thinking about her life and how much she had hurt Harry. She liked him, that much she knew, but she was scared of hurting herself by showing her feelings. She felt a tear go down her face. She just didn't understand. She hardly knew Harry, but at the same time she felt as if she had known him since before she was born. Her feelings were so strong for him and it terrified her. Not only because she had never felt this before, but because if she opened herself up she was bound to get hurt. With all of her thinking and self ranting she didn't hear the footsteps of the very boy she liked so much.  
"Aurora, are you okay?" he asked pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Uh yeah," she declared wiping away a few tears.  
"No you're not. I may be a boy, but I'm not clueless," he replied.  
"I'm fine," she stated smiling.  
"Look I'm not going to pretend that I understand what your life is like, but I do want you to be able to incorparate me in it. I'm your friend and all I want to do is help you," he announced.  
"That's just it," she retorted, "I don't only want to be friends. I feel so much for you and I don't know why and it scares me horribly that I can't control my feelings or even understand them. If I knew you better maybe I would know why I felt this way, but I hardly know you and I don't think it's normal to like a stranger this much!" she ranted loudly. She began to catch her breath when it hit her. She had just confessed her feelings to Harry Potter.  
"Oh my god," she said shakingly and she jetted away. She didn't know where she was going and she was getting a bit dizzy, but she did know one thing. She was going to get away from there. She could hear his footsteps trailing behind her so she went to the only place she was sure she'd be safe, The Ravenclaw Dorms. She hid herself under the covers and breathed deeply.

DINNER

She had calmed down and she explained what had happened to Cho when she got back from Hogsmeade. They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table when Aurora felt a hand on her shoulder and everyone in the room got quiet. Aurora turned around only to see Harry.  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked seriously.  
"No," she said simply and she got up.  
"I'll meet you back in our dorms Cho," she finished and she began to walk away.  
"Stop!" yelled Harry as Aurora turned around.  
"What do you want?" she questioned knowing very well what he wanted to talk about.  
"To talk," he restated.  
"Well I don't want to talk to you," she replied.  
"I need to talk to you now," he insisted.  
"You can talk all you want, but I won't listen," she told him again and began walking away.  
"Aurora!" he yelled as everyone stared at them.  
"Aurora, Harry, would you like to explain what your reason is for this interruption?" asked McGonagal.  
"I'd rather not," stated Aurora and she walked out of The Great Hall. As she walked down the hallway she felt an exscrutiating pain in her heart. The pain was too much for her and everything soon went dark.

DREAM  
She awoke in a lush garden in a long silk white dress.  
"Hello," she said loudly.  
"Hello," said a woman in a pink gown.  
"Um where am I and who are you?" she asked the stranger.  
"I am the Keeper of Soul Mate Crystals and you are in my realm," she told Aurora.  
"Oh, I thought you were a myth," she added. The Keeper nodded no.  
"But why am I here?" she questioned looking around.  
"It seems you have met your soul mate, but you do not let him into your heart. Doing this causes strain on your heart and it is not good for your health," she explained.  
"I know your not talking about Harry. He can't be. I hardly know him," she said quickly.  
"You don't have to know everything, but your heart knows him and that's all that matters. Now all you have to do is accept it and tell him," she stated. Aurora nodded and closed her eyes.

iA Couple of Hours Later/i

"How is she?" said the voice of her best friend Cho.  
"She's going to be okay," said Madam Pomphrey. Aurora opened her eyes to see Cho, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Justin, Seamus, Neville, Dumbledore, and McGonagal.  
"What happened to you?" asked Ron worriedly.  
"I went to see someone," she told him.  
"Who?" asked McGonagal.  
"The Keeper," she replied.  
"Of what?" questioned Hermione.  
"The Soulmate Crystals," she announced. Everyone stared.  
"She exists," said George in disbelief. Aurora nodded yes.  
"Would you like to tell us why you went on this adventure?" questioned Dumbledore.  
"No," she stated. She knew what The Keeper said was true, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him or them. She decided to space herself away from Harry making sure they were never left alone and that their conversations never went into more detailed things.

A Few Weeks Later

Aurora had already told Cho what had happened and as much as Cho urged her she wouldn't tell Harry. Even though Cho didn't agree with what she was doing she did help her keep it under lock because they were best friends.  
Classes had been canceled for the day because someone had cursed all the classrooms. Cho was hanging with Cedric so Aurora decided to hang out in the library. She was reading a potions book when someone sat across from her. She looked up to see Hermione.  
"Hello Hermione," she greeted.  
"Cho told me," she said simply.  
"What?" asked Aurora putting the book down.  
"About Harry and the soulmate crystals," she declared.  
"How could she? I told her not to. I can't handle this," Aurora confessed putting her head down on the table.  
"Don't worry I won't tell him, but know this he is hurting as much as you are," Hermione exclaimed and walked away. Aurora contemplated for hours about what Hermione had said, but she brushed it off and headed to dinner. She sat at The Ravenclaw table with a killer headache while getting glares of Hermione and Cho.  
"I'm going to bed," announced Aurora holding her head, but as she walked she felt as if someone had taken all her energy. She fell to her knees with a loud yell.  
"Aurora what's wrong?" asked Dumbledore while him and the other teachers ran up to her.  
"Nothing. I'm fine," she said shivering. She got up and staggered a bit.  
"You are not fine. I will take you to the infermery," decided McGonagal.  
"I said I'm fine," she said in a raspy voice.  
"Aurora stop being so stubborn!" yelled Harry.  
"Leave me alone!" she screamed back.  
"Aurora you need to be checked out!" said Dumbledore loudly.  
"I said no!" she yelled once again. At that moment a gust of pink wind entered the dining hall.  
"What did I tell you Aurora?" said a loud booming voice appearing to be a woman in a pink gown.  
"Oh it's you," answered Aurora.  
"Uh if I may ask who are you?" questioned Dumbledore. The woman turned towards him.  
"Oh. I am The Keeper of The Soulmate Crystals," she announced as people looked at her in shock.  
"And what are you doing here?" asked Professor Binn.  
"I came to punish Aurora. Because of her stubborness my realm has been in chaos," she explained.  
"Chaos, but how?" said Professor Flitwick.  
"She will not accept that she has met her soulmate and it is actually killing her. If I hadn't come she would of stayed quiet and probably died tonight," yelled The Keeper as gasps and murmurs filled the room.  
"Is this true Aurora?" asked Dumbledore to the girl who was now back on the ground.  
"Yes, but I already told him," she told everyone.  
"But you do not let him near you or even near your heart," cautioned The Keeper.  
"Why don't you? Do you not understand that you may die," argued McGonagal.  
"I'd rather die than be subjected to hurting," she assured the professor.  
"Stop being stubborn you little girl. You will tell him or I will," The Keeper threatened. Aurora thought about it. The truth was she wanted to let him in, but she didn't know if she could without getting hurt. She sat down in a seat and fought with herself as the whole school waited in silence.  
"Fine I'll tell him again, but not with everyone here," she accepted.  
"Okay, but who has to stay?" questioned McGonagal.  
"I will pick a variety of boy so no one will know exactly who he is I will also choose a few to know who he is. I choose Cho, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, and Neville to stay," she told them. After everyone had left Aurora stared at the group.  
"I have chosen you all to know my secret and I know I may get hurt, but the truth is I'd rather not die," she spoke seriously. She walked down the line twice and on the third she stopped in front of Harry.  
"I told you how I felt the other day and then I ran, but I am ready to tell you again. I do like you a lot-more than you could imagine. You are my soulmate and I have to accept that," she exclaimed while sighing afterwards. Harry said nothing. He only grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"You're my soulmate too and I like you a lot also. To think when you first came I thought you were a bit strange for the way you entered into The Great Hall, but then I got to know you and I think I love you," he exclaimed. At that moment they kissed and everyone in the room smiled happily.  
After a month everyone in school knew that Harry Potter and Aurora Malfoy were together and The Malfoy Family and others were extremely angry. They even disowned Aurora so she went to live with her best friend Cho during the summer. Harry had visited her 20 times over the summer and she had visited him in secret once. Their love was strong and everyone knew it.

Epilogue

After the war which Aurora and Draco helped in because Aurora convinced her brother to join her, good won. Aurora was 19 when Harry asked her to marry him and of course she said yes. After a year Aurora had a son named Luke James Potter.  
Ron and Hermione finally got together, got married, and had 3 sons, Kenneth, Brian, and Leonard and 2 daughters, Riley and Bella.  
Draco got married to Cho and they had a son and daughter, Lee and May Lin.  
They all lived happily together raising their children.


End file.
